Tomorrow
by flyaway111
Summary: She would leave because she loved him; he had a future in which she did not have a place. Not explicit; rated for implication of lemons. Dramione.


**So, I wrote this on whim while writing a requested Fred/Hermione oneshot. I don't know what's with all the angst lately either. Ugh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and the inspiration for this oneshot is from the song Tomorrow by Chris Young. (Pretty much one of the saddest songs ever.)**

**Warning: Is rated M because of slight mention/implication of sex, but nothing explicit.**

* * *

><p>She didn't want to open her eyes. This moment was absolutely perfect for her. She knew that as soon as she opened her eyes, the moment would end. The two of them would have to get back to their lives and pretend that they felt nothing for each other. They would have to try to move on. She tried to convince herself that it was for the best, but she couldn't. Her emotions just kept getting the better of her.<p>

After a lot of debate, they decided to give in one last time. They decided to forget all of the regrets that were bound to follow them. They didn't care. That night for them was a night to get out all emotion. Tears were shed from both sides and their two bodies collided in a mix of anger, passion, and sadness.

That burning flame inside of her kept her stomach in knots, knowing that it would be just as hard to leave. The two of them were like fire and gasoline; no good for each other and only causing pain and destruction for those around them.

She squeezed her eyes shut even more tightly and shifted her position. She felt his arms tighten around her automatically, as if his subconscious knew what was coming. As if, he knew they would have to go back to acting like they hated each other. Which he did, of course.

Hermione sighed and let out a shaky breath. She knew how hard it would be to walk away; but she would do it anyway. She would do what was expected of her, even though she knew it would be unbearable.

But she would do it because she loved him. He had a future; a future that she didn't have a place in. He would find a perfect pure-blooded wife; one that would fit his family's standards a lot better than she could. He would move on, grow up, have a life and a fantastic future.

All without her.

"I know you're awake, Hermione. You don't have to pretend. Not with me." His voice broke her out of her thoughts and she slowly opened her eyes to meet his.

"I know." She responded quietly, curling up against him. She glanced at the clock next to where they were laying and found that it was midnight.  
>The silence wasn't uncomfortable. They were used to this by now. Their secret relationship had been going on for a while, and they knew each other well enough to not have to speak.<p>

"What are we going to do?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

She sighed and pushed herself up so she was leaning on one elbow, looking down at him. "Well tomorrow, I'm going to leave and we'll go back to the way things were. We're going to let each other walk away like we always said we would."

"Why?"

"We have to, Draco. This," she gestured between the two of them, "can't continue forever. From now on, we have to listen to that voice of reason inside our heads that keeps telling us that we're no good."

He shifted and settled into his pillow. "I wish it didn't have to end this way."

"I do too." She whispered, her voice breaking slightly. She mentally cursed. She couldn't break down whenever her heart cried out for him. She had to be strong for the both of them.

He looked up at her and wiped a stray tear from her eye gently. He knew how hard this was for her because it was just as hard for him.

They both wanted to stay in their own little world forever, but they couldn't. They both knew that when they were good, they were great together. Almost perfect. But there were too many differences between. They were almost absolute opposites, and they'd come to terms with the fact that there was too much bad blood between them, and those around them, for there to be anything that was worth trying to save.

Hermione curled up against him again and rested her head on his chest, exhausted but not wanting to fall asleep. Not wanting the morning to come because of what it would bring. His hand stroked her hair and she couldn't help but let a few tears escape her eyes.

She knew what she wanted to tell him. She wanted to give him a little bit of her to take with him since he already had her heart. She wanted to say those words so bad, but knew that if she did, it would make it that much harder to leave and make her heart more heavier than it already was.

But she decided to say it anyway. She opened her mouth, but he beat her to it.

"I love you." His voice was soft, but seemed loud in the quiet that surrounded them.

She raised her head up to look him in the eyes and he stared back at her. "I love you too," she responded.

She reached up to kiss him and the flood of emotion in that one kiss nearly overwhelmed her. It was filled with all of the emotion, all of the longing, all of the passion, and all of the pain that neither of them had the nerve to mention out loud. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his.

And they stayed like that until they both fell into a dreadful sleep, plagued with nightmares of what the next day would bring.


End file.
